Lookin For a Good Time
by momijisan89
Summary: one shot for Christal to the song "Lookin For a Good Time" by Lady Antebellum. Pairing: Randy Orton x Maria Kanellis


**Okay this is a oneshot dedicated to my friend Christal...I promised this fic to her MONTHS ago and I finally got the inspiration and got it done...I hope it's enjoyable~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, the characters, or Lady Antebellum  
**

_Girl you're beautiful  
You're bout near perfect  
But I bet somebody's already told you that  
Name your poison  
Name your passion  
Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask _

_Keep on talking to me baby  
I'm hanging on your every word  
Keep those drinks a coming maybe  
We'll both get what we deserve_

_[Chorus]  
How bout baby  
We make a promise  
To not promise anything more than one night  
Complicated situations  
Only get worse in the morning light  
Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time_

_Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5  
And you're just the girl to get that off my mind  
You shouldn't've worn that dress  
You shouldn't dance like that  
You got this little heart of mine in overdrive  
_

_I sure love this conversation  
The band is good, the music's loud  
But would you get the wrong impression  
If I called us a cab right now_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close  
Tell me that you love me even if you don't  
The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever  
But you never say never in life_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time_

It had been yet another Pay Per View. It was starting to get ridiculous putting your body on the line like that every three weeks. It was starting to build up and for Randy in particular he really was getting bored of the same routine of doing the pay per view, then go out to the bars, find a chick, hook up, and then start the same process all over again. It was starting to get dull.

It was the night of Summer Slam so everyone was planning to hit the big bar in Los Angeles since it was supposed to be some big hot spot with celebrities and whatnot. Maria wanted to just make an appearance and then hit the hotel room. She really wasn't in the mood to do much else.

Everyone carpooled or chipped in for cab fare and they headed to the bar. Once there, everyone started ordering drinks and mingling. Pretty much everyone in the WWE was there to either celebrate or wish Jeff good luck since everyone knew he d be leaving within the week. That was the only reason Maria was there. Jeff was a good friend to her and she wasn't going to be rude and not say goodbye.

Randy found a seat at the bar and just watched people wishing the enigma luck with whatever he would be doing with his life. While Randy and Jeff got along alright, he was never particularly close with him so he just nursed his beer. He would build up to some shots. As he got ready to order another beer, a familiar red head slid up next to him at the bar.

"Maria hey." he smiled that Randy Orton charming smile.

"Oh hey Randy congrats on beating John." she smiled back.

"Thanks you were looking great in that giant diva battle royal." he complimented. And she really did look great. She was always beautiful and while she wasn't the best in the ring, she did have a presence and you couldn t help but like her.

"Thanks but I didn't last that long." she chuckled.

"That s okay at least you weren't first to be eliminated." he chuckled.

"True." she smiled.

"Um, so what are you having tonight?" he asked since she came up to the bar.

"Oh I was gonna have a few shots of tequila...it's just one of those nights." she chuckled a bit.

"Wow...mind if I partake with you?"

"I dunno...you might try and take advantage of me." she eyed him playfully.

"Me? Now Maria where would you ever get an idea like that? I'm as innocent as a newborn baby." he smirked.

"Yeah, a newborn baby demon." she smirked back.

"Ouch, Maria." he said in mock pain as he ordered a bottle of Petron with some salt and lime for them.

"So what is the Viper doing by his lonesome tonight? Normally after these things you already have a girl and you're already starting back for the hotel." she chuckled.

"There's no one really here to catch my interest, besides I'm trying to change things up." he smiled at her as the drinks and drink supplies came.

"Alright, let's do this." she said putting some salt on her hand and getting the shot and lime ready.

"Wow, you actually know how to take tequila." he said, mildly impressed. Most girls weren't really into shots like that. They normally get those ridiculously sweet fruity drinks.

"Well I'm not most girls." she smirked as she held her shot glass up.

"That is definitely true." he replied with a smirk as they clinked glasses, licked the salt, took the shots and sucked on the lime.

"Ah yes that's good stuff." she chuckled.

"So why are you all alone tonight? he asked with genuine curiosity. Maria was gorgeous and she was fun to be around. It surprised him that she was still single.

"Just one of those things and a lot of the guys I've been with have been jerks. I guess I don't want to deal with that and get hurt again." she said softly as she poured them each another shot.

They continued to take shots until they were on about the sixth or seventh shot and considering they weren't really eating anything, they were buzzing pretty hard and they were borderline drunk. As they continued to talk, they noticed people were starting to leave. Randy and Maria checked their watches. They both had told themselves they d be there an hour at the most, but they d been sitting there talking for a good three hours or so.

"Wow, it's a lot later than I thought." she said chuckling. "My face is probably as red as my hair, huh?" she giggled.

"Nah, more like just a little pink." he winked. "It's cute though."

"Why thank you, you look just fine." she smiled.

"Why Maria, are you hitting on me?" he teased.

"Nope, just saying you look like you're still perfectly sober." she explained as a familiar dance song started. "Hey let's dance." she grinned.

"Oh no. The Legend Killer doesn't dance, the Viper does not dance." he said firmly.

"But Randy Orton does...come on please?" she asked, her eyes wide. Randy looked at her beautiful face. Suddenly, he couldn't say no.

"Fine..." he sighed, getting off the stool and went to an open part of the bar with her.

She started to move to the music, soon getting lost in it. She moved her hips with Randy and he simply followed her lead since he wasn't all that graceful when it came to this sort of thing. She spun around and smiled up at him as she continued to dance with him. She made sure they were keeping in rhythm together.

As they continued to dance, Randy found himself getting lost in her. She was beautiful and when she moved she was just so damn sexy. Everything about her just seemed to light up. Was this the same ditzy girl that used to do interviews backstage on Raw?

"Hey." he stopped her.

"What? Something wrong?" she asked softly.

"I think I should go." he said softly.

"Wait, why?" she asked pouting.

"I don't wanna regret anything and I don t want you to regret anything Maria." he explained.

"Who said I'd regret something, Randy?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Randy, you and I both know you're not a relationship guy and right now I don t think I need a boyfriend but I definitely wouldn't mind some company for the night." she said going close to him again.

"You sure?" he asked, definitely a bit more excited.

"Unless you really don't want to..."

"Of course I want to, I mean, look at you." he chuckled.

"Then let's go to the hotel?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Randy paid for their drinks and took her hand to get a taxi. Once they caught a cab and they got inside, they immediately started kissing. They couldn't help it. Randy had been wanting to kiss her since the bar. Maria had wanted to kiss him since they started dancing. Their hands started to roam over each other and before they knew it they were at the hotel.

Once at the hotel, they almost ran to the elevator and they hit the floor for his room. They immediately started kissing again and when the doors opened to his floor, he simply picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they managed to get to his room. Once there, he laid her down on the bed as they continued kissing.

"Are you sure, Maria?" he breathed against her. He wanted her badly, but if she was having second thoughts, he wasn't going to force himself on her.

"I'm sure...just do something for me?" she asked softly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You don t have to do it a lot, but tell me you love me?" she asked softly.

"Maria, I-"

"I know you don't mean it but please...I haven't heard someone tell me they love in too long." she said in almost a whisper. "I need it."

"Alright it's okay I love you, Maria." he said softly. It felt weird to say since he really didn't love her at least he didn't think so.

"I love you too Randy." she said against his lips as they kissed again and she and Randy made love.

Throughout the night, they continued to whisper false words of love but it made the experience that much more intense and they felt closer. Randy had never felt this way about anyone. And Maria hadn't felt this way too long. They both found something within the other person that they thought they lost long ago.

The next morning they awoke in each other s arms and smiled a little to each other. They knew what they were doing. They were both adults and they both consented. Maria started to get up to gather her clothes and go back to her own room. As she started to get up, Randy gently grabbed her wrist. She blinked a bit confused and sat back down, adjusting the sheet around her body.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That last night that was only last night, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." she said softly.

"But-"

"But what? I thought you never did the long term or more than a night." she said arching her eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard? Never say never..." he winked as he leaned up and kissed her again, pulling her close as she just melted into him.


End file.
